


BadTimes Has Joined The Game

by CrazyCatMeow



Series: MC YouTube and HermitCraft one shots/ short stories [27]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Hermitcraft
Genre: Animal Death, Gen, Implied Possession, Temporary, Vex Magic, dont get Scar mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyCatMeow/pseuds/CrazyCatMeow
Summary: This is the wrath of the Vex, know it well as it will be the last thing you remember...
Relationships: n/a
Series: MC YouTube and HermitCraft one shots/ short stories [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117622
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	BadTimes Has Joined The Game

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Tommy killing the cat, Dream fighting Tommy
> 
> For those who are unaware the Cat that Tommy killed is the Hermitcraft member GoodTimesWithScar’s IRL cat Jellie, she won the cat contest and it’s widely Headcanon challenge that she is magical.
> 
> She’s fine, don’t worry, she’s a magic cat.

“Leave the cat alone Tommy,” Dream sighs, “Like it or not you are stuck here.”

“Well, I’ll get you and you'll be stuck here,” Tommy snarks as he pets the cat sleeping on the chest.

“How’d it even get in here?”

“I don't know but it’s in my space.”

Dream shrugs as Tommy bothers the cat, if he gets scratched it’s his fault. 

Looking down at his book Dream blocks out Tommy, until the teen yelps in pain followed by a sickening crack.

Jumping to his feet Dream watches in horror as Tommy kicks the cat. Seconds later the cat poofs into code.

Tommy looks down in horror as the other inhabitants get a notification.

_ BadTimesWithScar has Joined the game _

———

Frowning softly Scar reaches out with his magic, Jellie has been missing for the last few days and he’s really concerned. Sure she’s magical and can respawn; the lighting incident had scared him but Jellie was just fine sitting on the phantom bed purring.

“She’s not in your world,” A vex purrs softly in the back of his mind, “Try broadening your search.”

Nodding Scar lets his magic flow into the vex’s and connects through worlds, finding her from there is easy, she’s simply fast asleep in the mega-hub… on a warp platform.

“Shoot,” Scar murmurs as he pulls his boots on, “Oh that cat.” 

As he’s watching he sees a flurry of shoes pass by and she’s gone warped into the portal with the players.

Watching carefully Scar uses Vex from that world to find her. She’s safe… and in a jail? She’ll be ok, scar decides, he’ll just contact the world's admin and come pick her up.

Pulling his communicator out, Scar taps away for a few moments, the Vex supply him with a server name, Dream SMP. 

He shoots the admin a message, no response. Frowning he tries the back up admins, the same thing, “Didn’t... oh no, anarchy server.” 

Standing up, Scar gets his jacket on and shoves some magic crystals into his pockets. Hey, you never know when you might need them.

Pain suddenly flares in his head, gagging as he watches what that kid has done to her, his wings burst into being, and blue vex magic stains the ground where he was standing.

“We shall help,” The Vex whisper, “One doesn’t get away with hurting one of ours.”

“She’s ok, she’s not dead,” Scar whispers as he slips a familiar mask over his face, “I'm coming.”

The world seems to twist and flip, moments later he’s standing in the wreckage of a base made from, “I’m sorry did someone make this out of crafting tables…”

The ground crystallizes under his feet as he feels her magic, rushing forwards he leaps into the air. 

Landing next to a huge obsidian building Scar frowns, Jellie is nearby. The building is full of lava and that is swiftly crystallizing from the icy cold vex magic. There’s a Creeper by the door that is frantically trying to get a door to open.

A wave of blue magic makes quick work of that, the creeper hisses in surprise as Scar walks into Pandora’s Vault. Paws pitter against the floors as Jellie mews indignantly up at her person her tail fluffed up, “Aww, it’s ok, we’ll go home in just a moment.”

Crystals grow into the Jail and Dream drops Tommy to the floor, The teen curls into himself as Dream snarls from across the room.

Scar stands there in his full Vex mask hugging the cat from earlier, "That was a mistake.”

Tommy scoots back into a corner as Scar’s wings flair out angrily.

“Now, hurting you would be too much, but I think I know what could solve this,” He grins softly, “Let this be a reminder to never harm animals, you never know what the response will be.”

A flash of light brings a Vex into the room, “I think this is fair compensation for killing my cat.”

The Vex flutters straight into his chest leaving a glowing grinning face behind. Tommy’s eyes glow blue momentarily before the Vex phases out of his chest and back over to Scar, it giggles softly, “You foolish child, now we can stop you if you try something again.”

“This is the wrath of the Vex, know it well as it will be the last thing you remember.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and if you think I should add any more tags or warnings.


End file.
